Kampfschwimmer
Germany's postwar commando frogman force are called the Kampfschwimmer ("Combat Swimmers") or Official Usage Group 3402. They are the only special-purpose force of the German Navy. The Kampfschwimmer were set up when Germany joined NATO in 1958. During the GDR (East Germany), the People's Navy of the GDR also had a commando frogman force, which was stationed in Kühlungsborn. They trained at Prora on Rügen. The Kampfschwimmer were set up particularly because Germany joined NATO and there was felt to be risk of war with the Soviet Union. A unit was needed which could help to secure the Baltic Sea exits through the Danish Straits. On 1 August 1958, Group 3402, as these commando frogmen were called by the navy, was set up. It consisted of men without a Nazi past, who had served in World War II in the small combat forces and the naval employment commands. The first Kampfschwimmer were trained first with the Nageurs de combat in France. France had developed the role of the commando frogmen further in the Indochina war, to the modern single fighter. The Kampfschwimmer should carry out their tasks both in the water and ashore, like German commando frogmen did the first time as an independent body. In the following years they extended their tasks, but lacked money. Thus in World War II. But now a new dimension was added: Air. This three-role concept of the French became the basis of the commando frogmen of the German navy. On 1 April 1964, the Kampfschwimmer appeared for .g. they had to buy their own drysuit undersuits. (From Wikipedia) Battle vs. French Naval Commandos (by Goddess of Despair) Kampfschwimmer French Naval Commandos It’s a stormy night aboard the German ship, The Sieg. Aboard, a squad of 5 French Naval Commandos began work resorting communications, having just captured the crew. “It must be the storm, sir” said one commando. “Damn” the commando leader thought to himself before looking out the window of the room. A small band of soldiers climbing onto the boat. “More Germans,” said the commando leader. “You stay here and watch the crew, we’ll handle the commandos.” One Kampfschwimmer advanced armed with his G36K. Suddenly he is cut down by a burst of gunfire. “Take cover!” said a Kampfschwimmer as the French fired a flurry of rounds towards them. “You two get their flanks, go!” said the French leader. Two commandos then broke from cover; one however was hit in the chest. “They’re flanking!” said one Kampfschwimmer angrily. “On it!” replied a female Kampfschwimmer as she sat down her MP5 and crouched next a corner. The French commando turned when suddenly the lurking Kampfschwimmer leapt up and grabbed his FAMAS. The two struggled for a moment, before the Kampfschwimmer kneed him in the chest and followed it up with a kick. Finally, she fired a burst from his FAMAS, the force of the bullets knocking his body into the water below. Setting down the FAMAS, she lifted her MP5 and looked up to see another one of her comrades stricken down by gunfire. She quickly sprinted to the French’s flank and opened fire, killing the French leader. The other commando turned and fired a round into her shoulder; however it was not a kill shot. Suddenly another Kampfschwimmer fired a burst from his G36K, hitting the French commando in the head. Dropping her MP5, the female Kampfschwimmer drew her pistol with her right hand and joined her comrades. The Kampfschwimmers approached the room where the final French commando and the crew of the ship were in. The Kampfschwimmer leader opened to door slowly gesturing for the other uninjured Kampfschwimmer to enter first. Suddenly the door flung open but the French commando was first to react, firing several rounds into the lead Kampfschwimmer’s chest. The female Kampfschwimmer entered next, and fired a round into the French’s skull, obliterating his head. And yet another mission accomplished for Germany, all thanks to the Kampfschwimmer. Expert's Opinion In a close fight, the Kampfschwimmer narrowly seize victory. This is due to their medium range and long range weapons being lighter and more reliable then the French weaponry. Whilst the French had a better side arm and more experience, the Kampfschwimmer brought better training, making them utilize their superior weaponry better than the commandos. In the end, having a better pistol is not as important as having a better assault rifle, and that's why the Kampfschwimmer won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Filipino Force Reconnaissance Battalion (by Bulls12345) The CNN Newsroom 6:35 GMT This just came in today. About 8 hours ago, a seemingly tragic military blunder has happened in the peaceful Jeju Island in South Korea. In what appears to be a UN peace keepers operation to guard the shoreline between the North and South Korea, turns into a violent firefight between two parties of the supposed UN operation, leading to a staggering 10 dead military personnel, and an explosion that caused a wildfire that burned two villages and much of the ecosystem of the province. Though there were circumstances, and highly top-secret knowalls about the case, concerning the presence of the NATO and much of the UN Peace Keeper force. What we do know is that no North Koreans attacked the place. But seemingly, the destruction was caused by the UN itself. And now to get more inside infro CNN tonight heads down to S. Korea, to interview one of the surviving military personnel, who was part of the fight. (Journalist reports) His name is Lt. Richard Dela Cruz, a supposed to be Peace Keeper, but actually a Philippine Marine Corps Recon stationed in the Jeju province to invistigate N. Korean military presence. The 33 year old marine lays in his bed in the Jeju hospital, with sevearly massive tissue damage to his torso, two broken legs, and many other bruises. He explained to me what happened to the night of the fight: (Reports) We were inserted in the beach at the cover of night. Our briefing told us of N. Korean army presence in the region. As part of the NATO primary not make this skirmish into a full war, they dropped us as peace keepers. It took as 20 minutes to reach the Cheonjiyeon waterfall and discovered some equipment belonging to Red proxy squad. You know, guns, bombs, and stuff. Our captain, Capt. Salazar, deduced that the Reds may have left the island moments before our landing because of the fresh mudtracks, and warm supper nearby. Capt. Salaar ordered us to evac the island ASAP. But that was then those bastards attack us. A sniper with a .50 BMG hit a fellow marine of mine in the back of the head. My God his brains literally flew all over the place, and his eyes were still at us when he dropped to the ground dead . As we take cover, it didn't took a minute of us to see the ones shooting at us were German Kampfschwimmers with their wetsuit and masks and all of those shit. We and Capt. Salazar tried to make contact with them throughvrious means such as radio to stop their firing on us. But it was of no luck, and the Kampfs couldn't really distinguish us because of the night. Captain managed to find a hidden flank for us to escape. And as we trottle to their position. One of the Kampfs saw us. Yelling "Mein Gott! Hier drüben!" and tried to aim his G36 at us, but one of my comrades managed to fire at him first. Firing 7 shots into the poor German's body with his rifle, almost cutting him in half . It was then that we know, we were in a lot of trouble. And that it was either us or them type of situation. Capt. Salazar yelled, "Putang ina naman itong kamalasan!" at out misfortune. Using the trees as cover, we move away from their location. But the Kampfs came from behind, 4 of them, and attacked us. One of my comrades was hit 3 times in his gut with an MP7 . A very dangerous weapon. My comrade, his name was Rey, fell to his knees, holding his guts, and you can really see his dying face as he falls. At that point on, no more diplomatic negotiations. I grabbed my PVAR rifle, and shot that submachine gunner in the jugular and the windpipe, bleeding him out first before dying . I fired my rifle again from an enemy coming from the side, hitting him in the ribs right in the kidney before the poor man fell and bled out spuriously . One of my comrade fought firing with his M1911 tactical, while another Kampf drew his HK. Both were like Old West gunslingers with their pistols, but eventually my friend missed his last bullet, and the German killed him swiftly with a pistol shot to the head . I get up to him and fired my rifle, but the German managed to take cover behind a tree. Stupid was I when I exhausted all my rifle bullets, so I pick one of my dead comrade's M3 and fired at him. I managed to pin him down, but then he suddenly returned fire with a G36. I got hit in my leg, putting me down to the ground. The Kampfs walked towards me with his rifle at my face. But then BLAM! My fellow marine shot him in the temple with his sniper rifle . I limped towards him for my thanks, but then a Kampf came from behind and slit my friend's throat with a knife . My fellow marine's neck has blood spurting all over the place. And my God his eyes looked at me begging for help. But I couldn't do anything as he died. I charged with rage at the German, but my leg tripped on something, and BOOM!. My leg was torn off from a mine. The German came to me and said, I think " Übergeben! Und wir werden dir nicht wehtun!" or something like that. Capt. Salazar gave covering fire as he grab me by the shoulders and carried me off. We don't want to fight anybody. As we try to escape our pursuer, fire was already burning and there was smoke everywhere. We could hardly breath. Captain carried me off in an abandoned North Korean tent, and tried to patch me up. I lost a great mount of blood, and my leg was so busted up it needs amputation. We both knew we were goners. "Ang importante ay lumaban tayo..." Captain Salazar said. He was a very good Captain. He was always there when we needed him. He was the best man of my wedding. Heck he was at my first born son's first birthday. He was a good soldier, but was a better friend (sobs). The old German sneaked into our position, and Captain held his rifle to engage him. The Kampfs fired from his rifle, but Capt took cover from a closet. He returned fire from his own rifle. They kept returning fire. Captain using two mags while the German used over three. The German rushed towards him with his rifle, trying to flush Captain from his cover. But the marine lunges at him and hits the German with a rifle stock, breaking his jaw. The German tackles him to the ground, and managed to give off two punches, but the marine counters, and reverses away from the German's pin. Captain grabbed his bolo and hacked at the German. The German grabbed his knife and the two fought each other with blades. The German tries to thrust, but Captain parries and slashes his leg. The German swipes at Captain, hitting him in the cheek, but Captain knees him to the chest and stabs him in the shoulder. He tries another thrust, but Captain grabs his arm and chops it off from the elbow. The Kampfs yelled in pain and falls down, heavily bleeding from his wound. And Captain raises his bolo with both hand and stabs the Kampfs in the chest, killing him . Captain looks at me with triumph. He raises his bolo and yells in...victory! (raises arms) But then...then shit happens! The Kampfsch sniper hits Captain in the neck with a .50 BMG, ripping his neck from his body, beheading him . The bullet teared through his neck, severing it, like ripping a skin of leather from your shoe. I watched...shock as Captain Salazar's headless body falls to its knees, and drops. I just couldn't believe it. It was a 3000m shot from a great German sniper. The sniper came to his comrades dead bodies. Utters something German and salutes his dead CO. I was still shock at what just happened. As I gain my mind back, the sniper looks at me and approaches. I grab a grenade and fucking tried to cook it, but my fingers are just bent too backwards for me to use. The sniper kneels infront of me, throws away the grenade, and examines my face. "Nein...Sie sind ein philippinischer Yes? Mein gott..." he says as he picks me up. Then I never really remember anything after that. All I see was morning, and fire. That is all I can say. (CNN) Unfortunately, Lt. Dela Cruz died moments after he gave this statement . The German Navy expresses their condolences, but warns the media that they were too sent by the Peace keepers, but there were no such briefing of any person in the area, soldier or civilians, and that they came only for the "Norts". NATO Secretary General Anders Fogh Rasmussen expresses his grief over this tragedy. NATO gave out their condolences in a statement, "Peace is attainable not by words but by acts. This sad event is a one in a million mistake that people like us undergoes. The only way we could get on is to expect the unexpectable, and accept the unacceptable. For those family of these brave men, We give our grief and salute to you. We will make sure nothing like these ever happen again." Overall the fire spread further North, creating a 20 million dollar damage, now 4 villages burned. UN has still yet to make an expression. Winner: Kampfschwimmer Expert's Opinion Although the PMCR had the advantage in the rifle and explosive category, the Kampfschwimmer's better long range and close range weapons gave it the edge. The Kampfschwimmer is just better equippied in this battle than the PMCR. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:German Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites